


A Glance at His Watch....

by Insanitywithaprettyface



Category: Bedlam (Comics)
Genre: Author Wrote this for a RP blog, Fillmore is a awkward and precious cupcake, Madder Red is a lunatic, Madder Red is bae, Mental Disorder, Murder, Under rated Comic book, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitywithaprettyface/pseuds/Insanitywithaprettyface
Summary: Fill has been trying to find little habits to make him seem more “normal” so far he’s only found that his search has led him to stress and Red getting worked up over just how rude Fill’s coworkers are. If there is one thing Red can’t stand its mouthy pigs in blue talking down to his darling Fill-boy.   The poor cab driver was just unlucky enough to forget his manners during a bad week for Fill and Red.





	A Glance at His Watch....

Fill sighed looking at his watch again, it was mostly just for show, just to look a little more ‘average.’ People were always rushing around here and there shooting a looking at anything that had those precious numbers that seemed to dictate their every action.

So he was trying it out.

Testing the waters with this one just to see if it would work in his favor.

What had caused his odd little search for a normal gesture, you may ask.

Well, he’d found out on his last little experience of being rented out to yet another police district, that his fellow coworkers found his lack of ‘nervous ticks,’ to be rather disconcerting.

As one obnoxiously observant Detective had put it, “It’s creepy how you can just sit so still like that, buddy.”

Fill still cringed at how loudly Red had crowed inside his head that they were not, in fact, old Mr. Piggy’s buddy and how he desperately wanted to gut him to see if donuts fell out instead of the normal fun gory bits.

Fillmore had taken two facts from that incident:

1.       People didn’t like stillness.

2.       Red wasn’t anyone’s ‘buddy’.

After that failed attempt, he tried out fidgeting.

Everyone fidgets, it’s the most common habit.

A tapping of the foot or drumming of the fingers.

Something simple like that, nothing over the top.

A rather brash cop in Huston had brought it to Fill’s attention rather quickly that ‘fidgeting’ might not be the best choice either.

Apparently, some people detested the sound of a foot tapping or when other moved too much.

Also, it’s frowned upon by his superiors when he cuffs one of their own men to his police cruiser by his ankle, even if the man had tried assaulting him.

Such a rude little shit, that man had been.

He was lucky that Red hadn’t chopped him up and left his head on the town’s founding Father’s statue.

It had been an extremely close call.

So fidgeting was out.

Now he was trying the watch thing and so far he had yet to be meant with any hostility.

It was nice- well a bit annoying, but it felt almost natural.

A new city and so far so good.

Now, if only the cab driver had had the common curtesy to at least attempted to clean the back seat of his car. It looked like one of the dumpsters out behind a fast food restaurant. This man alone must have been keeping the local drive-thrus in business if the number of old food wrappers was anything to go by.

_Fucking Slob. Can’t figure out what a trash can is? Should fucking, cram this shit down your throat. Making me dirty up and this swanky fucking suit should see how many of these fucking burger wrappers ‘ill fit down his cake hole before he stops that heavy ass mouth breathing shit._

Fill sighed at Red’s vulgar and vicious ramblings.

He seemed to be on edge as of late.

Maybe he was a bit pissed over all less than polite attention they’d received lately.

Fill glanced down at his watch again, reminding himself of the hour and that he was going to be late due to the traffic his driver had run into after refusing to listen to Fill’s warnings about just that.

He was new to this city and even he’d known better than to go down this street.

_Rude little fuck._

“That he is,” Fill mumbled to himself.

The driver had been more than a little rude ever since Fill had gotten into the cab.

Mumbled slurs about ‘fancy’ ‘uppity’ business men and ignoring Fill’s requests on which roads to take. He’d mumbled a few more things about tourists thinking they knew so much about everything.

Red didn’t like him and it he was being honest neither did Fill.

He was late and stuck in a cab that’s back seat looked like half the city disposed of its trash by tossing it into the cab’s back windows.

Fill sighed and glanced at his watch, practicing the habit.

“Hey, can you knock off the sighing? It’s getting a little old here.”

Fill looked up only to meet the driver’s eyes in the rearview mirror, looking less than thrilled.

“I’m sorry it’s just that I’m-”

“Late, yeah, I get the hint. The way you keep looking at you damn watch like it’s going to magically make the care move faster. Listen, I can’t help it, man,” drive huffed, “city traffic sucks.”

_Fuck him up. Filly-boy, I’m coming out to play. Find a nice little playpen or I’ll just have to assume the entire fucking street is my playground._

Fill groaned, rubbing at his throbbing temples, whenever Red got worked up the headaches always came on first. It was a good indication that Fill had allowed himself to get a little too stressed over things- that he’d let too many things get to him lately.

Fill knew exactly how this was about to go down- there was not fighting it and honestly, he didn’t want to.

“S-sir,” Fill stuttered, “please pull to into that side street just there. I-I feel ill.”

“What? Fuck no, we do that and we’ll never get back on the-”

“JUST FUCKING DO IT!”

Fill roared losing his temper a bit.

“Ri-right,” the driver stammered in shock, “you got it.”

Fill quickly removed his watch from his wrist and slipped it into his pocket- he liked the watch and knowing Red there was a likely possibility of the watch being damaged by his violent tendencies.

As the cab managed to pull into the side street, Fill was thankful that it was empty.

No casualties and no witnesses.

“Be quick and clean about it,” Fill implored as he pulled his gloves from his jacket pocket and placed them on the seat next to him “we are already late and we can’t afford to jog back to our hotel just to change. We don’t need to make bad first impressions.”

_Yeah, yeah. I’ll be quick and tidy with the little shit._

“Dude? Who are you talking to?”

“Don’t worry about it, you little shit,” Red’s voice answered.

“The fuck did you-”

Whatever the rude young man had been about to say was dramatically cut off as his face became very intimate with the steering wheel.

Multiple times.

Crack, goes the nose.

Crack goes the teeth.

Gurgle, gurgle, sob, goes the little mouthy fuck, who can’t listen to directions, clean out his backseat, or fucking learn some manners!

“You little fuck,” Red growled as he slammed the man’s now mangled face into the wheel once more before letting go of the man’s hair and, “I’ve had a really stressful week. Fucking pigs talking down to me, Filly-boy keeping me on a _very_ tight leash, and now a mouthy little twat disrespecting me?”

Red slipped his jacket off and rolled his sleeves up well past his elbows as he spoke- he’d promised to be clean for Filly-boy and he’d meant it.

No need in pissing him off over a few bloody spots on such a nice suit.

“Filly-boy, does like his swanky clothes,” Red admitted aloud, “likes making us look pretty for people. Thinks that if the packaging looks nice no one ‘ill notice the shit inside the box.”

The wet and unintelligible sobs of the driver were the only sound Red was meant with as he slipped on the leather gloves that he favored.

Another one of those pretty things that Filly liked so much.

“Honestly though, I think my boy is on to something. People do like pretty things. Makes them a little more at ease doing what we want and a little less likely to look too closely at the not so pretty things we do. He does work so hard to make us look so pretty, so it’s only fair I try not to mess up his pretty wrapping paper. Don’t you think so, friend?”

Red grinned and grabbed a handful of the trash laying on the floor of the back seat. Red’s grin widened as he yanking the sobbing man’s head backward, he rested his chin on the man’s shoulder and cooed into his ear.

“If you’re still able to make coherent thoughts and have motor control, you little twat, I want you to open your mouth as wide as you can.”

A gurgled sob was Red’s answer.

“Here’s your option open up or I’ll not only break your jaw but I’ll rip your tongue out and make you eat it,” Red warned, “Now, open up.”

The man’s jaw dropped and Red giggled happily.

“Good boy.”

Red commenced in stuffing fast food wrappers down the man’s throat- he had no time to scream and no energy to struggle at the violent actions his passenger forced upon him.

The now dislocated jaw helped Red in his violent actions.

Red manically stuff three more handfuls into the man’s mouth before running out of steam and slumping back into his seat, giggling and grinning like a madman.

He sighed happily at his work, all but patting himself on the shoulder, as he took in the sheer gory beauty of the man’s bulging eyes, mangled face, distended throat, and hanging jaw.

“Look at the pretty,” Red wheezed happily, “practically a work of art. Look it, Filly-boy, not a speck of blood on us either. I was a good boy. Such a little teacher’s pet.”

There was nothing like brutally ending a life to let off some steam- Filly-boy just let things build up too much. He didn’t handle the pile so well, stress was fine, but the buildup of it over and over was just too much for his sweet little Filly-boy.

That why Red just couldn’t leave him alone.

Red was so tempted to run his fingers through the still seeping blood of the dead man but he didn’t want to get Fill all up in arms- not when he’d promised to be a good boy.

Next time he’d be messy.

“Hmm, don’t you just feel so much better now, Filly-boy,” Red cooed as he removed his gloves, “so much better.”

The sensation of Fill coming back was like when your foot would jerk when you were almost asleep- Red imagined it was about the same for Fill only with a slight headache.

It was because he fought every time.

If he’d just let it happen there would be no-

Fill was back, not missing a beat, his mind working before he could really comprehend what he was doing.

It was always like that after letting Red out to play.

Fill let out an annoyed sigh before straightening his tie and deciding to walk a street over and catch a cab. He eyed the scene that Red left him with but was thankful of the lack of any gore on his clothes or belongings.

Red was rather good at listening when he wanted to.

Though the state of the front seat was a bit less cleanly.

Fill couldn’t help but compliment Red’s work- the man did have an eye for murder.

Fill sighed as he gathered his things and climbed out of the car, with Red still cackling happily in the back of his mind and a nice feeling of calm washing over him.

Fill always did like the nice floaty feeling his got after Red and his way.

It was almost better than sex in a way.

Once he’d taken stock of his things, Fill shut the door and stood up putting his suit jacket back on and then straightening his tie. He bent down and glanced in the side mirror to fix his slightly tussled hair.

He couldn’t show up late and unruly to his first day at a new location- it would just be sloppy of him.

“There we go,” Fillmore encouraged, “an upstanding citizen with style.”

_Swag as fuck._

Fillmore rolled his eyes at Red’s words even as he grinned.

He turned to leave but stopped as he and took his watch from his pocket- juggling his bag momentarily in his arms to put his watch back in its rightful place.

Red chuckled wildly at this and Fill tutted at him and then headed back into the throngs of the busy and oblivious city streets.

_Cross that one off the list, Filly-boy._

As he began his short walk, Fill mentally crossed off glancing at his watch as a possibility from his odd little list as Red suggested.

It didn’t seem as though it was going to be a very good fit.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my many unfinished writing projects but I needed to flex my gore muscle.  
> I love this comic book series but is was canceled after like two books, which is bullshit.  
> Anyway I hope you guys liked this One shot.  
> Rp Blog: http://madderredlives.tumblr.com/


End file.
